


Outed

by vix_spes



Series: MI6 Cafe Spectre Prompts [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q couldn't quite believe the reaction when word got out about him and Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

It had started out as such a pleasant day.

For a start, Q had woken up not only in Bond's bed but with the man himself wrapped around him. It was hardly surprising that Q hadn't wanted to leave the bed and, to Q's delight, Bond had been just as reluctant to let him go. However, MI6 waited for no man and M wouldn't take kindly to the fact that the reason they were without a Quartermaster was because he was in bed with the best double-0 in the division.

As a compromise, Q had found himself luxuriating in a lengthy shower while Bond fastidiously cleaned every inch of him. Of course, Bond had then proceeded to dirty them them both again by taking both of their cocks in a gun-calloused hand and stroking them off with an efficiency that had Q quivering and clawing ineffectually for purchase on the slick tiles of the shower. It was only afterwards, in the steamed-up bathroom mirror that Q had discovered all of the marks that Bond had left on him the previous evening. Part of him wanted to be horrified, particularly considering one of the bites was so high that he wouldn't have a hope in hell of hiding with his shirt collar, but the larger part of him couldn't help but thrill in the tangible evidence of Bond's possessiveness, that Bond wanted him.

It had been fine right up until lunchtime. Oh, Q had been the recipient of much staring and whispering from all of the members of Q-branch on duty, not to mention some cheeky comments from the braver minions, but it hadn't got any worse than that. And then Bond had come into the branch. Q had known from the minute that the branch went so quiet you could hear a pin drop that something was going on. What he hadn't expected to see was his boyfriend, partner, lover - he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be calling Bond – heading towards him through the branch. Of course, one reason for the silence could have been what Bond was wearing. Instead of his usual suit or the SIS tracksuit that he occasionally wore around Vauxhall, Bond was dressed casually – as if he was spending the day like any other normal human being – and, quite rightly so, all of Q-branch were staring.

Not that Q blamed them. He was staring just as much as his minions. After all, James Bond in well-worn jeans and a soft pullover was a sight to behold. And then Bond just had to take it one step further. They had never broadcast the fact that they had been seeing each other out of work – they had never seen the need to – but they hadn't hidden the fact that they had flirted a ridiculous amount. It would have been impossible to hide anyway! But now, Bond completely destroyed any attempt at keeping whatever they were private. The instant that he arrived at Q's desk, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the visible bite mark before leaning in to give Q a lingering kiss that was definitely not work-appropriate.

“Any chance I can persuade you away for lunch?”

Looking around at his branch, Q knew that he was going to get very little done so capitulated easily, allowing Bond to lead him from his department. In a nod to Q's schedule, rather than going out for lunch, they went up to the canteen where, yet again, they were the recipients of numerous stares and far more whispers than Q was comfortable with. It wasn't that James was being overly demonstrative but it was just that nobody had known that anything was going on so the fact that Bond was being demonstrative at all was a total surprise and a shock.

(~*~)

It was in the afternoon that things really started going downhill. After they had finished lunch, Bond had left to go and do who knew what while Q had continued on with his day. His tasks for the afternoon were the reason that he hated being quartermaster – meetings. Knowing that he hated them, he always scheduled them for one specific day so that he could get it all out of the way in one fell swoop but that didn't mean that it made it any better. His meetings were in a variety of departments, all spread out across the building and, as he wandered around he found that people who were normally perfectly pleasant and nice to him were now staring at him before glaring and glowering.

There didn't seem to be any rhyme nor reason for it. Omegas, betas, even the odd alpha were glaring daggers at him. And it wasn't just limited to the women either, there were more than a few men as well. Q simply couldn't understand it. It was only when he headed for his office and a much needed boost of tea and sugar that R suggested something and enlightenment struck. As soon as he figured out the reasoning, Q headed for the safety of Tanner's office noting the glower directed towards him from Moneypenny as he did moved through the executive offices. Not caring if Bill was in a meeting or not, Q simply slammed the door open and walked in.

“How easy is it to make me disappear?”

“Q? What the hell are you talking about?”

“The whole building knows about myself and Bond … I've been getting glowers from half of Vauxhall all afternoon. How quickly can you make me disappear?”

“Let me call R and get your things brought up, I'll make a few phone calls and then we'll see if we can sneak you out...”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/204431.html)


End file.
